1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to construction tools, and more particularly to a protective cover for a carpenter's hand plane which allows the plane to be stored without retracting the cutting iron into the plane.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Carpenter's hand planes are used quite frequently for a large number of different projects. Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a carpenter's hand plane, generally indicated at 10, includes a sole 12, including a smooth bottom surface, a tote 14 and a front knob 16 for handling the plane 10, and a cutting assembly, including a cutting iron 18, a cap iron 20, a lever cap 22, an adjustment knob 24 and an adjustment lever 26. Adjustment knob 24 and lever 26 operate to adjust the position of the cutting iron 18 through a throat or slot (not shown) in the sole 12 of the plane 10.
In use, the cutting iron is positioned so that it protrudes outwardly from the sole approximately 1/32" to 1/16". When the plane is not in use, the cutting iron 18 is retracted into the sole 12 in order to protect the cutting iron 18. In order for the plane to work properly, the cutting iron must be kept extremely sharp. This is the reason that the cutting iron 18 must be retracted into the sole 12 when the plane is not in use. However, due the precise tolerances necessary for proper operation of the plane 10, it can become tedious and time-consuming to have to re-measure and adjust the extension of the cutting iron 18 every time the plane is to be used. Furthermore, even with the cutting iron 18 fully retracted, the possibility of damage to the cutting iron 18 still exists, especially when the plane 10 is stored with other tools, as the other tools could still damage the cutting iron by extending through the throat of the sole 12 and into contact with the cutting iron 18. These other tools could also damage the bottom surface of the sole 12, which can adversely affect the operation of the plane 10.
What is needed therefore is a device which eliminates the need for retracting the cutting iron after every use and which also protects the cutting iron and the sole of the plane from damage.